


When I Wake Up I'm Afraid

by glimmeronfire



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and dallon likes coffee, brallon, brendon is a dork with a fear of spiders, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimmeronfire/pseuds/glimmeronfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon is afraid of a spider. Dallon just wants to drink his coffee but comes to the rescue anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Wake Up I'm Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy thing i wrote in like an hour and its probably bad but oh well.  
> Title taken from Afraid by The Neighbourhood  
> Or, as my friend thinks it should be called: SPIDERMAN LIED

A high-pitched scream sounded suddenly from upstairs. Dallon flinched and hot coffee spilled over the side of his mug and onto his hand.

“Ow, shit.” he cried and then set the mug down onto the counter. He sucked the hot liquid off the side of his finger before running up the stairs to see what was happening to Brendon.

Dallon had literally woken up a couple minutes earlier and he would liked to have spent at least 10 minutes in peace and quiet to finish his coffee before having to deal with anything. But nope, apparently he wasn’t allowed to do that on Saturday mornings anymore.

He slammed into the bedroom door quite hard after failing to turn the doorknob all the way. Ow. He gave the doorknob another try, finally turned it all the way, and flung the door open so hard it hit the wall with a loud thud.

He spotted Brendon on the bed, curled up with his head tucked in his arms. “Bren, are you okay? What happened?” he asked worriedly. Brendon popped his head up and turned back to look at him.

“Th-there’s, I, um, I saw a spider.” Brendon said, and whimpered a little bit before laying his head back down again.

“Theres… a spider? That’s why you screamed?” Dallon asked.

“Well, yeah.” Brendon said, muffled by his face being buried in his arms. Dallon sighed. Just a spider. There wasn’t like a psycho killer or anything. He looked around the room to find this scary spider of Brendon’s nightmares.

He found it on the wall opposite of the bed. It was the about the size of penny. Okay, it wasn’t so bad. He sighed again, turned around and walked out of the room.

“Dallon? Where are you going?” he heard from behind him. “Dallon, no wait, you need to help me. Please come back.” Brendon said with more urgency. Dallon walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen. He opened a cupboard and started moving things around to find a clear cup to capture the spider in. He wasn’t about to crush the poor thing into the wall. Plus, Brendon would refuse to be within five feet of that wall ever again if he did..

“Dallon!” Brendon shrieked from upstairs. “Dall, it just moved!” he yelled.

Dallon grabbed a glass and quickly looked for a piece of paper. All he could find in a quick search was a sheet with song lyrics written on it. “Sorry Brendon, don’t mean to ruin your lyrics.” he muttered, and started to run upstairs.

Brendon looked like he was on the verge of tears and he had the blankets wrapped around him like a big winter coat. He sighed with relief when Dallon used a piece of paper and scooped the evil spider into a glass. He then opened the window and tapped the side of the glass against the bottom until the spider fell to the grass below.

Dallon sat down on the bed next to Brendon and Brendon flung himself around him.

“Oh my god you are the best, thank you, thank you, thank you.” he said in an adorable high pitched voice, and muffled his face in Dallon’s shoulder. Dallon laid down taking Brendon with him.

“No problem, you big dork. But just so you know I used one of your lyric sheets to take care of it.” Dallon said with a smirk on his face.

Brendon gasped. “What?! You didn’t! How could you?!”

Dallon pressed his lips to Brendon’s to stop him from freaking out again. Brendon let out a muffled sound of protest, but went silent and kissed him back. Dallon broke away, and said “Hey, so, I was in the middle of drinking my coffee when you freaked out, so I’m just going to go back downstairs and finish it then.”

“Not if I get to it first!” Brendon said, and flung the sheets off of his body and jumped off the bed. "This is revenge for ruining my lyrics!" he yelled and ran out of the room and down the stairs with loud thumps.

“Brendon!” Dallon yelled, and ran after him.

 


End file.
